High School Hidden in the Leaves
by The Omega Pikl Nugit
Summary: Naruto High school fic. Pairings are NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTema and NejiTen. 2nd fic Please Review.
1. Profiles

**High School Hidden in the Leaves**

**Chapter 1:Profiles**

Naruto Uzumaki

Age:16

Favorite song/Ring tone: Me Against the World by Simple Plan

Car: Navy Pickup

Likes/Future Pairing: Sakura(He likes Sakura at first but pairs with Hinata)

Favorite Food: Pizza(I know his favorite food is ramen but there aren't many ramen shops in America so just deal with it)

Outfit: Blue jeans, orange jacket, black T-shirt.(Since I'm just too lazy to come up with a whole bunch of outfits I'm just going to make one outfit that they wear all the time like in the anime)

Notes: Naruto is the hyperactive one in the group. He has a Golden Retriever named Kyuubi and works at a video game store with Sasuke and Shikamaru. Naruto's mom is dead so he lives with his father Minato.

Sasuke Uchiha

Age:16

Favorite Song/ Ring tone: Typical by Tickle Me Pink

Car: Black GT

Likes/Future Pairing: Sakura

Favorite Food: Sushi

Outfit: Blue jeans, black T-shirt.

Notes: Sasuke and Naruto are the cool ones with the legions of fan girls. Sasuke lives alone with his brother Itachi because his parents are dead. Sasuke works in Konoha Games with Naruto and Shikamaru.

Itachi Uchiha

Age:24

Favorite Song/Ring Tone: Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach

Car: Black GT(shares with Sasuke)

Likes/ Future Pairing: None

Favorite Food: Sushi

Outfit: Black khaki pants, black T-shirt, knee length black leather jacket.

Notes: Itachi is the provider for the Uchiha family. Since his parents death he has taken over Uchiha Resort Hotels, a line of hotels founded by his dad. Itachi and Sasuke are pretty rich, having inherited their parents money and mansion.

Shikamaru Nara

Age: 16

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback

Car: Rides bus

Likes/ Future Pairing: Temari

Favorite Food: Cheeseburger

Outfit: Tan cargo shorts, green T-shirt.

Notes: Shikamaru lives with his parents, Shikaku and whoever his mom is. He works at Konoha Games with Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru is the genius of the group who the others go to for homework help.

Neji Hyuuga

Age: 17

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down

Car: Black Nissan Maxima

Likes/ Future Pairing: Tenten

Favorite Food: Cheeseburger

Outfit: Blue jeans, gray jacket, black T-shirt.

Notes: Neji lives with his cousin, Hinata, and her father and sister, Hiashi and Hanabi, since his parents are dead. Neji, along with Tenten, Temari and Kankuro,(I know Temari and Kankuro aren't twins, but just go with it)is headed for College next year. He has no job.

Hinata Hyuuga

Age:16

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Fly by Hillary Duff

Car: None(Neji drives her around because she doesn't have a license)

Likes/ Future Pairing: Naruto

Favorite Food: Mac & Cheese

Outfit: Denim capris, white tank top.

Notes: Hinata lives with Neji, Hanabi, and her dad, Hiashi. Hinata has a rocky relationship with her father and the two end up fighting a lot. Hinata is very shy and has a huge crush on Naruto. She works at the Konoha Café with Sakura, Choji, and Kiba.

Hanabi Hyuuga

Age: 13

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Every Time We Touch by Cascada

Car: None

Likes/ Future Pairing: None

Favorite Food: Pizza

Outfit: Denim capris, purple tank top.

Notes: Hanabi is best friends with Moegi and is going into eighth grade. She loves Hinata and is always giving her advice on clothing, boys, etc.(I don't know what girls talk about!)

Choji Akimichi

Age: 16

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Fat by Weird Al Yankovik

Car: Rides bus

Likes/ Future Pairing: None

Favorite Food: Anything that involves BBQ

Outfit: Tan shorts, green jacket, white T-shirt.

Notes: Choji cooks in his dad's restaurant, Konoha Café. He is best friends with Shikamaru and LOVES TO EAT!!

Kiba Inuzuka

Age: 16

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Who Let the Dogs Out by ??(I seriously don't know who wrote that song)

Car: Rides bus

Likes/ Future Pairing: None

Favorite Food: Cheeseburger

Outfit: Blue jeans, brown T-shirt.

Notes: Kiba works at Konoha Café with Choji, Sakura, and Hinata. He always has his dog Akamaru with him. He has a big sister named Hana.

Gaara

Age:16

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

Car: None( Kankuro drives him)

Likes/ Future Pairing: Matsuri

Favorite Food: Waffles

Outfit: Blue jeans, red T-shirt.

Notes: Gaara has no job because Kankuro and Temari provide for the family. They live alone.

Temari

Age:17

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Thnks fr the Mmrs by Fallout Boy

Car: Silver Pickup( Kankuro mostly drives her though)

Likes/ Future Pairing: Shikamaru

Favorite Food: Cheeseburger

Outfit: Blue jeans, white T-shirt.

Notes: Temari looks after Gaara most of the time since Kankuro is always off partying or working.

Kankuro

Age:17

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Between Angels and Insects by Papa Roach

Car: Silver Pickup

Likes/ Future Pairing: None

Favorite Food: Pizza

Outfit: Black jeans, black hoodie.

Notes: Kankuro is Gaara's older brother. He drives Gaara and Temari to school, but since he's gone most of the time Temari takes care of Gaara.

Matsuri

Age:16

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down

Car: Rides bus

Likes/ Future Pairing: Gaara

Favorite Food: Pasta

Outfit: Tan capris, brown T-shirt

Notes: Not much to write about her. Keep reading folks.

Sakura Haruno

Age: 16

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's

Car: Rides bus

Likes/ Future Pairing: Sasuke

Favorite Food: Chocolate

Outfit: Red miniskirt, pink tank top.

Notes: Sakura works at Konoha Café with her friend Hinata. She loves slumber parties and is obsessed with Sasuke. Sakura is often made fun of because of her big forehead.

Ino Yamanaka

Age: 16

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Barbie Girl

Car: Pink Minivan

Likes/ Future Pairing: None

Favorite Food: Pancakes

Outfit: Purple capris, purple tank top.

Notes: Ino has been Sakura's best friend since childhood. She often plays matchmaker for her friends.

Tenten

Age: 17

Favorite Song/ Ring Tone: Bleed it Out by Linkin Park

Car: Rides bus

Likes/ Future Pairing: Neji

Favorite Food: Corn Dog

Outfit: Blue jeans, white T-shirt.

Notes: Tenten is the tomboy of the group. She loves to play Soccer.


	2. First Day

**High School Hidden in the Leaves**

**Chapter 2:First Day**

Naruto hated getting up for school. It was just a nightmare. That was until he remembered it was his first day in 11th grade. Then he was out the door in 10 minutes. He jumped in his truck yelled a quick "See ya!" to his dad and was speeding towards his school. He scarfed down his muffin while he was driving. As soon as he parked, he jumped out and headed towards the school.

"Naruto!" someone yelled. Naruto turned around to see his best friends Sasuke and Shikamaru heading towards him.

"You idiot, the buses aren't even here yet. School doesn't start for another 10 minutes." Sasuke said.

Naruto sweat dropped. 

"Then why are you here so early!" he shouted!

"Cuz' we gotta prank everything up before people get here!"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second.

"That would explain why my alarm was set so early…"

The three of them walked inside and headed for the bathroom. They booby trapped all of the toilets so that when someone lifts the seat, it flings a water balloon at them. Next, they moved on to their homeroom. They put smoke bombs in everyone's desks. Then, they went to the lunchroom, pouring disgusting amounts of vinegar into everything they could find. Suddenly, the bell rang. The three made a beeline for their homeroom stuffing all of their pranks in their lockers on the way.

Sakura climbed off the bus followed by a stream of kids. She walked toward the school, hoping that nothing would go wrong. She arrived at her homeroom class and sat down. As soon as everyone was in the classroom, the teacher, Iruka, walked to the front of the class. He opened his mouth to speak when a stream of smoke came out of everyone's desk. People were coughing and running out of the class when the sprinklers turned on spraying everyone with cold water. Naruto flashed a mischievous grin at Sasuke. Everyone pretty much ran around like headless chickens until the next class.

In English, Kakashi walked to the front of the room halfway through the class. Everyone was expecting him to teach but instead he sat down at his desk and started reading a book. Instantly, everyone jumped and started walking around and talking.

Neji walked over to his friends.

"Did you set off those smoke bombs?" he asked.

"No, it was the prank fairies. Whaddya think?!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Did you prank lunch to?" They nodded. "Dammit! I didn't bring my lunch today!"

They cracked up. Neji scowled at them. C'mon guys. You're acting like 6 year olds. Quit it with the freaking pranks. "

They stopped laughing.

"Alright, fine. Don't need to get mad," Naruto said.

"Good, cuz that gets annoying." Neji said walking away.

The bell rang causing everyone to jump. They all trooped out and towards their next class. 

Gym. Naruto and Sasuke's favorite class. Guy walked in, in all of his Spandexy glory.

"Alright youthful class. Today we shall youthfully play a youthful game of youthful dodge ball! Any youthful questions?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Good, now go youthfully play!"

He tossed out a bunch of balls. Everyone dashed for them and soon balls were flying everywhere. Sasuke and Naruto dodged every ball that came at them. Soon, only Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba were left on their side.(mostly just because the rest of their team sucked) They returned fire, balls flying everywhere. Kiba was down. They threw balls so fast, nobody could see it coming.

"Hey Sasuke, whatcha wanna bet I can get the last one down before you do?" Naruto asked.

"50 bucks," Sasuke replied while still dodging balls.

"OK!"

Naruto Matrix dodged a ball aimed at his head.

"Hey Sasuke watch me do the Matrix!"

Naruto dodged another ball. Sasuke laughed and caught a ball.

The other team was amazed. Those two were laughing and joking around while still dodging balls! Suddenly, a hail of dodge balls came down getting everyone but Sakura and Lee down. Sakura was about to throw another ball when a well aimed one whacked her in the gut. She looked over at Lee. He was still up. Just then, a ball nailed him in the, um…"downstairs area".

Lee's face went blue. He crossed his eyes and fell on the ground.

"HA!! I knew I could get him down!" Naruto yelled. "You owe me 50 bucks!!"

Sasuke groaned. It wasn't that he needed the money, it was that he hated losing. Especially to Naruto. He reluctantly handed over a 50 dollar bill.

Everyone was shocked. They had been betting during the game! Everyone walked out towards their next class.

Their next class was health, taught by Asuma.

"You know, smoking can-" Some kid said. Asuma scowled at him.

"Never mind."

Asuma started teaching. Nobody was listening, they were just bored. Sakura and Ino were texting to each other.

_Sakura: Ino this is so boring! When's lunch?_

_Ino: In 2 hours._

_Sakura: WHAT?! I wonder what Hinata is doing._

The two looked over at Hinata. She looked like she was staring at the ground. But she kept shooting glances at Naruto.

_Ino: Looks like someone has a crush._

_Sakura: Yeah, but Naruto likes me._

_Ino: Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll take care of it._

Sakura grinned. Ino was famous for her matchmaking abilities.

_Sakura: Better not screw it up._

Naruto was so bored. He hated actual learning! He thought that maybe at lunch he could start a food fight.

_No Neji'll kick my ass if I do that._

He pulled out his notebook and started doodling.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was asleep on his desk, dreaming a creepy dream.

_Shikamaru was in the lunchroom at school. Everyone was eating lunch normally. Suddenly, everyone turned into zombies and started moving towards him. He ran down the hall to find he was cornered! Suddenly, he turned into a ninja and chopped all the zombies to pieces. Then he was a caveman fighting a winged hippo on top of the school._

_The hippo knocked him on the ground and was about to kill him when he pulled out a machine gun and blew it to pieces. Then a starship came down and aliens jumped out and chained him to the ground. They pulled off their masks to reveal that they were actually Sakura and Temari. They were about to shoot him when the Earth exploded and they all died._

Shikamaru woke up just in time for lunch.

_Oh crap, I slept through 3 classes!_

He ran down to the lunchroom to find everyone waiting for him. He sat down and pulled out his lunch. All around him people were throwing out their food.

_Oh yeah, we pranked the food._

Naruto grinned.

"What's so funny," Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"We were just playing EVIL Truth or Dare," Naruto said.

"So Shikamaru, Truth or Dare?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Dare."

Naruto's grin widened. "I dare you to lick Sakura's foot!!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped. He walked over to where Sakura was sitting. Then, he knelt down, pulled off her sock and shoe and licked her foot.

Sakura screamed. "Shikamaru, what the Hell are you doing?!"

Shikamaru ignored her and just walked back to his table. Naruto and the others were cracking up.

"Sasuke, Truth or Dare?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask out Karin."

Sasuke stopped laughing. Karin was the biggest whore in school.

Sasuke scowled at Shikamaru and walked over to where Karin was sitting.

"Karin. Will you go out with me." It wasn't a question. Karin could tell he was hating every word.

"Sure Sasuke, honey! Why don't you just-"

"No."

Sasuke walked back to his table.

"Why don't you sit with her Sasuke?" Naruto teased.

"Because the dare was to ask her out not to go out with her. Kiba Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." 

"Have you ever peed on a fire hydrant?"

There was a pause.

"Maybe…"

Everyone cracked up. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone headed towards their next class.

**There that's the first real chapter. Next chapter will have a little NaruHina in it. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Weekend

**THANK YOU totalnarutofangirl85, MY FIRST REVIEWER!! YOU ROCK, HOPE YOU KEEP READING!**

High School Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 3: Weekend

The weekend. Finally. After a hard first week, it was finally the weekend. Naruto jumped out of bed and grabbed his phone, speed dialing Sasuke's number. It rang for a moment before Sasuke answered it. He sounded half asleep.

" What do you want?" he asked groggily.

"Wake up you fat bastard, it's Saturday!" Naruto yelled into his phone.

"Naruto, it's 8:00. Let me sleep."

"Party at your house!!"

"WHAT?! I don't-"

"Itachi's not there right?"

"Um, no."

"Perfect, it's settled! I'll call Shikamaru and Neji!" Naruto hung up and called his other two best friends. They gave similar responses but all the same, they gathered at Sasuke's mansion at 9 am. Now they were all here which raised the question of what to do?

"Rockband!" Naruto yelled. And with that he ran upstairs and set it up.

5 minutes later they were all ready to play. (The instruments were as follows: Sasuke on mic, Naruto and Neji on guitar, and Shikamaru on drums) Naruto picked out Dead on Arrival by Fallout Boy and the music started up. Sasuke began singing:

**I hope this is the last time**

'**cause I'd never say no to you,**

**This conversations been dead on arrival,**

**There's no way to talk to you,**

**This conversation's been dead on…**

**A rivalry goes so deep between me,**

**And this loss of sleep over you.**

**This is side one,**

**Flip me over,**

**I know I'm not you're favorite record,**

**The songs you grow to like never stick at first,**

**So I'm writing you a chorus,**

**And here is your verse.**

**No, it's not the last time,**

**'cause I'd never say no to you,**

**This conversation's still dead on arrival,**

**And there's no way to talk to you,**

**When you're dead on…**

**Rivalry goes so deep between me,**

**And this loss of sleep over you.**

**This is side one,**

**Flip me over,**

**I know I'm not you're favorite record,**

**The songs you grow to like never stick at first,**

**So I'm writing you a chorus,**

**And here is your...Whoo!This is side one,**

**Flip me over.**

**I know I'm not you're favorite record,**

**So-o-o-o.This is side one,**

**Flip me over,**

**This is side one,**

**Flip me over,**

**I know I'm not you're favorite record,**

**The songs you grow to like never stick at first,**

**So I'm writing you a chorus,**

**And here is your verse,**

**Here is your...**

The song finished and Naruto started yelling, "WOOHOO, LET'S DO ANOTHER ONE!!"

Sasuke turned of the game. Enough said.

"Let's do something else."

"Why don't we take a leaf out of the girls' book," Neji suggested. "Truth or dare." **Sorry people, I know it's not very original but I had to put it in!**

"Whatever." Sasuke said. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to pour Coke all over yourself."

Naruto groaned but poured it on himself anyways.

"Neji, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you wear a swim cap when you go in water?"

Crickets chirped.

"Of course not! You think I would do such a thing?!"

"Um… Ok," Naruto said nervously. "Just wondering."

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Neji said, ignoring Naruto.

"Truth." Shikamaru replied, looking bored as ever.

"Who would you rather date: Ino or Sakura and why?"

"Sakura, because at least she has a brain." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to keep asking people out until someone says yes." Shikamaru said, smirking. Sasuke and Neji grinned evilly.

"OK!" Naruto said before grabbing his phone and calling Sakura. As soon as she picked it up Naruto said, "Hey Sakura wanna- hello? Hello? She hung up."

The other guys laughed.

"Next person then," Naruto said calling Hinata.

"H-Hello?"

"Hiya Hinata! Will you go out with me? Hello? Hello?"

"Did she hang up to?" Sasuke asked.

"No she-"

"Naruto? Are you still there?" Someone asked.

"Um… yeah are you-"

"Hanabi. She says yes."

With that, she hung up.

"Well that was weird." Naruto said. "At least my dare is over."

"You still have to go out with her," Neji reminded him.

"Why did Hanabi start talking?" Naruto asked.

"YOU MADE HER FAINT!?"

"I did?"

"Shit, I gotta go!" Neji said, grabbing his phone and running out the door.

"Whatever. I'm out," Shikamaru said, also leaving.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke then proceeded to boot Naruto out of a window. Then he went back to sleep.

**That's the 3****rd**** Chapter. Deal with it. Again, sorry but the unoriginality. Next will be Hinata and Naruto's date. Most Likely. PLEASE REVIEW!! Again, thanks to totalnarutofangirl85 for being my first reviewer.**


End file.
